Shattered Reality
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: the sequel to Two Worlds, picks up right after. An accident happens that could shatter our Instant Star winner’s reality, possibly forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Please note: This is the sequel to my fic Two Worlds Collide. I would strongly recommend you reading that fic before reading this one. Yes the prologue is the same as the epilogue in Two Worlds.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…though I wish I owned Tim…that would be nice…:D

**Summary:** As before, it's the sequel to Two Worlds, picks up right after. An accident happens that could shatter our Instant Star winner's reality, possibly forever.

Please review if you read…I love reviews, and the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post chapter 1!

**Prologue**

_March 21, 2008_

_11:25 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four months since that night at Kavann's. My therapist tells me I'm doing great; that I don't need her anymore. She suggested I start writing in a diary to help me deal with my emotions and to call her if I need to. I'm beginning to think, maybe she's right. I'm able to get out again without feeling too afraid to. For a month, I wouldn't go anywhere unless Tommy was with me. I was too afraid to leave his sight. _

_He's been good to me through this. I think he feels guilty about Marc. Ya know, he wouldn't have met me if Tommy hadn't left. I don't blame him, not for the incident anyway. I've told him that. I blame that bastard that almost raped me that night in the alleyway. _

_I feel like my life is finally going the way I want it to. Things are back in my control. For so long, things have been moving beyond my grasp. Winning the Instant Star competition, mom and dad's divorce, Dad proclaiming an engagement to Yvette, Tommy and Sadie's sudden relationship…it just never ended. I finally feel like I can be happy and enjoy the next coming months. Tommy and I are going strong and have been dating for an official four months. Tommy had told Georgia about our relationship after that night. He said he couldn't hide the way he felt and he wanted the world to know he was in love with me, Jude Harrison. I smile whenever I see that. To think he would ever be with me is still surreal, but I enjoy every minute of it. Sadie has been amazingly supportive of our relationship. She even argued with Mom about how we belong together and Tommy would never hurt me. I guess she's finally acting like a sister. Jamie and Kat are still together and going strong. They've helped me a lot to get through this and I don't know what I'd do without them as my friends. _

_I had picked up my guitar for the first time since that night in the alley earlier. I played "Skin", and I saw Tommy's eyes get sad. I think he thought I was playing it because of Marc, but I was playing it for me. I needed to get all of the old emotions out of me. I need to move past the past and look to the future…Tommy, and our life together. For me, it was a song of goodbye and throwing away all my old childish thoughts and dreams. It's time for me to move on with my life, and I'm going to take more control. _

_I finally feel like my life is going to turn out ok. I've hit the bottom, and I can only come out on top…or so the law of gravity says. See, I did pay attention in Physics. Kind of…(maybe?) _

The phone rang and Jude set down her pen. She reached over on the coffee table that sat next to Tommy's couch. She picked up her cell phone and hit the talk button, frowning at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Harrison?"

"Yes, that's me." Jude said, confused as to who was calling her so late at night.

"I'm with Mercy General Hospital, Ms. Harrison, there's been an accident…"

…_Scratch what I said before. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It just keeps surprising me how intuitive some reviewers are. Shakes head Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There probably won't be another post until after the holidays, gonna be busy the next few days. :D Hope you all enjoy, and for those of you who celebrate: Happy Christmas and for those of you who don't…well, sorry for the delay in the postings. :(

**Chapter 1**

Jude drove to the hospital in a daze. She didn't get much more information besides that there was an accident and she had to get to the hospital. She drove Tommy's Viper as fast as she could. She knew he'd be pissed that she took the viper, but it was faster than her Honda and she didn't care…she could take his anger if he was alright.

She parked the viper, in the back of the parking lot as to avoid having anyone accidentally bang their car door into the side or something, and ran through the automatic doors to the ER. Jude stopped and gazed around at the hustle and bustle. She'd never be in the hospital before. Nothing like this had ever happened to anyone in her family. She stared, lost and confussed. She gazed around for a familiar face and saw none. Just strangers crying and waiting for information, Nurses and doctors running about and Patients occasionally being rolled out on stretchers.

A group of people moved and Jude saw the reception desk. Jude jumped into the line, hoping she could get some information.

"Jude" A voice said. Jude turned to see the familiar look of Georgia rushing towards her. Jude jumped out of line and walked over to her manager, her eyes questioning. "Jude, I'm so sorry. Jude, there was an accident and" Georgia said, and Jude noticed her worried face and her red eyes, she took in the tear stained cheeks and she felt weak. Her head began to pound with white noise and she couldn't feel anything. Her legs began to feel weak and she collapsed to the floor. Georgia put a hand on her shoulder.

Jude looked into Georgia's eyes.

"No." She choked out, and the older woman ran a hand through her red hair, and said with a shaky voice

"They were in an accident Jude…hit by a drunk driver."

"I know that!" Jude yelled, not caring everyone was now looking at her. Her eyes pleaded with Georgia. "Is he…?" her voice pleading, her mind already knowing already connecting the dots and working over time to process what was going on before her.

"We don't know yet Jude." Georgia said, hugging the teenager. "Kwest and Tommy are both in surgery…honey, I haven't been able to get word as to how they are." Georgia whispered, running her hands comfortingly down Jude's back.

"He has to be ok." Jude said, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She let out a sob as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He might not be ok…he could…She couldn't bring herself to think it and let out a sob. Georgia just held her as she cried, trying to comfort the girl whose world had just been shattered.

_March 22, 2008_

_1:05 am_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm sitting in the lobby right now, writing down all that's happened. My therapist told me to write everything down and it should help me…but I can't think straight, I can't feel anything. All I feel is numb. _

_I made it to the hospital in record speed, but I was in a daze. I still don't remember getting to my car and driving there. I was on autopilot and somehow, made it there with no incident. I thank god that I made it ok. The whole way, my heart pounded in my ears and my mind drew up the worst case scenarios. _

_After Georgia had told me what happened, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I closed them and my legs turned to jelly. I collapsed onto the cold linoleum floor of the hospital, a sob escaping my throat. All I could think was not Tommy, I can't loose him. I had buried my face in my hands and cried. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my body and was being stomped to crumbs before me. The pain was unbearable and I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. Georgia's arms pulled me into a hug, and my sobs quieted. The numbness set in, and I haven't been able to feel since. My eyes are filled with unshed tears. My body is numb; numb to the pain, the heartache, the looks of sympathy from everyone. _

_I'm sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair, been sitting here for probably an hour, not feeling anything. I feel empty inside, hollow. Like a shell of a person and I hate it. I just want to feel something. The anger, resentment, pain, whatever it was I was feeling earlier. I hate this numb feeling. _

_The doors to the ER have just opened again; Kat and Jamie are here, I guess Georgia must have called them, thinking I need a friend. I guess I have to go and talk to them. I guess I'll hafta write more later. _


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WOW! You guys are amazing! I never expected to get so many reviews on this so quickly! sniffs I love you all, really, I do. :D I'm sorry the update took awhile, I've been busy…my friends have suddenly decided I need a social life away from my fanfic writing, so I was pulled away from my computer and will be almost every night for the rest of this week. sighs I hope you all enjoy this post, I hope to post once more before the new year, but if not…well, Happy New Year and I'll be posting next year!

**Chapter 2**

Jude set down her pen and closed her notebook and shoved it inside her purse. She watched as Kat and Jamie approached. Once they were at her side, Kat pulled Jude to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jude." She said, pulling back and sitting next to her friend. Jamie sat down on the other side of Jude and offered her a sad smile. "Jamie, go get us a drink." Kat said, and Jamie looked like he was about to protest, but Kat's pointed look made him leave the girls with a sigh. "Wanna talk?" Kat asked, running her fingers through Jude's red hair in comfort. Jude turned to Kat, tears welled up in her green eyes.

"I don't feel anything." She said, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Kat pulled her to her again and Jude cried into her friend's shoulder.

"It's ok," Kat whispered to her friend as she sobbed, "Tommy's a fighter…besides, he wouldn't leave you." Jude pulled back and stared at Kat questioningly. Kat smiled slightly. "He wouldn't leave you. First, he loves you too much and secondly, how would he kick anyone's ass who tried to hit on you?" Kat said. Jude smiled through her tears. And let out a small laugh. Kat smiled at her.

"Thanks Kat." Jude said, and Kat wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and Jude laid her head down on it, letting her best friend comfort her.

_March 22, 2008_

_1:43 am_

_Dear Diary_

_Jamie and Kat just left. They both offered words of comfort, and looks of sympathy, but I couldn't deal with them right now. Kat doesn't really know Tommy; she knows I love him and she supports it, and Jamie…well, he's not fond of Tommy at all. There's no love lost between the two, and I couldn't have him around right now. I appreciated the presence and the condolences, but I just need to be alone right now, even though what Kat said earlier made me feel better, I just need to feel. To think._

_I don't know what I'd do if he didn't make it. He's helped me so much and has become a big part of my life. I feel like part of me would die along with him…please don't let that happen. Tommy's going to be ok…he'll make it through this, I know it. _

_It's been almost two hours and still no word about Tommy or Kwest. I know Tommy's alive, at least, for now. I can feel it in my soul, but I'm still worried about him. I know that the longer the surgery is, the more extensive the injuries and what not and it increases the risk. _

_Georgia tried to get me to go to the cafeteria just now, but I declined. I can't eat when Tommy's somewhere in this hospital, needing me. I didn't want to be off, enjoying a meal when I could be at his side. I told Georgia_ _I wasn't hungry and she left me alone. _

_God, I never knew an ER could be so busy. There's a constant line of people hustling about. I just had a kid ask if I was Jude Harrison! With my blood-shot eyes, puffy face, and tear stained cheeks. I said no, I didn't want a bunch of people bombarding me right now. I can't deal with that right now. I just want to be left alone. _

_What's taking so long! All of these doctors and nurses, and not one can tell me anything! I want to scream, cry, something. I just…I feel so useless sitting in this uncomfortable plastic chair. I want to do something, but I know I'm of no use. I hate this. I hate not knowing. I still feel slightly numb to the pain…I wonder when I'll be able to feel again…_

_Georgia_ _just came back. She said she called Tommy's parents. I guess they couldn't make it. Georgia_ _says his mom's some hot-shot attorney in the States and his father is some kind of Senator or something. Apparently, they're both too busy to see their son, who is in the hospital! Arg! I can't imagine saying "I'm too busy, shame" when my kid's in the hospital and could possibly DIE! What kind of cold-heartless people did he grow up with! I mean, I know Tommy isn't close to his family, but come on! They have to care about him! _

_I haven't met them yet, and I already hate them. Is that wrong? I don't care. I mean, Kwest's whole family, and Monica's here! I also found out what Kwest's real name is. Apparently, it's Kevin Weston…ya know, Kwest for short! How cool is that!_

_Oh my god! I feel bad! I'm getting excited over Kwest's real name, and my boyfriend could be dying in the same building! I'm such a bad girlfriend:-( Oh! There's a doctor coming towards us! Gatta go, could be about Tommy!_

_False alarm :-( the doctor was Kwest's doctor. He said he's still unconscious, but the prognosis looks good. I guess he has a broken arm, and a cracked rib, one was broke and it punctured his lung, which was what he needed surgery for. I guess it looks like he'll be fine. His family is fighting over who's going to see him first as they walk off to his room. It's just Me and Georgia now. Everyone else from G Major has already left. EJ went on a coffee run to Starbucks. Apparently, hospital coffee is as good as their food…or so I hear. _

_Georgia_ _just got up to greet a young…couple…there's a older woman, she's probably in her early 30's. She's got light brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes are a familiar blue, and she's dressed like a hooker. The boy is probably about my age, maybe a little older, and he is an exact clone of Tommy…does Tommy have a brother? A twin? Cuz, I think I'm looking at him! _

_Um, Georgia_'_s leading them over, I'm sure I'm about to be introduced, more about the evil twin later._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes! It happened! I have met my goal! Chapter 3 is now ready, I think I'm liking 4 now, but I want my beta reader to check it out first to see how it reads, make sure she can't offer me any advise on it before I post it. squeals with excitement I was worried there for awhile, I thought I was going to be having a bad case of writers block…and chapter 5, so far, is going to be my fav chapter. I just wrote the first draft of it, and I'm loving it. I nearly cried writing it myself…:D I'm so excited about this fic! Can't wait to see the response from all you wonderful reviewers! I'm going to try and post more tomorrow (my beta is going to be online some time tomorrow, so I'm hoping I can bug her into reading everything for me and making it all set), but if I don't post tomorrow, it won't be until after the new year unless for some miracle my n.y. eve isn't as eventful as I think it's going to be. So, in case I don't post again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jude capped her pen and hurriedly shoved her notebook into her purse and stood up to greet the approaching duo. Georgia stopped before Jude and introduced, "Jude Harrison meet Alicia and Daniel Quincy." Jude shook hands with Daniel and he said, in a low sultry voice "Call me Danny."

Jude turned and offered her hand to Alicia. Alicia just stared down her long, straight nose, and scoffed.

"So, you're the little whore who stole my brother's affections." Alicia said. Jude raised and eyebrow and stared pointedly at Alicia. The woman was dressed in a very mini skirt with boots that go up to the end of her skirt, might as well cover her whole legs with 4 inch stiletto heels. Her shirt couldn't be any more revealing than if she were standing topless before Jude. Alicia studied the girl for a moment and turned to Georgia, asking about her brother's condition. Danny turned his blue eyes onto Jude and smiled a smile that deeply reminded Jude of Tommy and she felt a pang in her heart when she saw it.

"So, you're dating my brother, hu?" Danny said as his eyes went over her body.

"Yeah." Jude said shortly, turning away from Danny's intense stare.

"Aren't you kind of…young, for Tom?" Danny asked, taking her hand. Jude pulled her hand away roughly.

"Love has no rules." Jude stated, sitting down in her chair. Danny looked slightly taken aback.

"Wow, deep." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm a songwriter; I have to be deep." Jude stated, turning away from Danny. His hand, 'accidentally' found its way to Jude's thigh. Jude picked it up in her hand and placed it on the arm rest, a glare on her face. Danny held up his hands in surrender and turned his attention to a magazine. Jude sighed. It was going to be a long night…

_March 22, 2008_

_2:16 am_

_Dear Diary, _

_OMG! Apparently, the 'couple' is Tommy's older sister and younger brother! The woman's name is Alicia and the brother is Daniel, or "Call me Danny". _

_I don't like Alicia. She looked down her straight, perfect nose (I swear it's all plastic) and scoffed. _

"_So, you're the little whore who stole my brother's affections." Direct quote! Hello! Whore! Has she looked in the mirror lately! I mean, the girl, excuse me, Woman, is wearing a very very very mini skirt with boots that go up to the end of her skirt, which trust me, might as well cover her whole legs. I have no idea how she walks without her ass on display to the public…her shirt couldn't be any more revealing than if she were standing topless before me. If she moves in just the right way…well, every guy in this hospital is going to go into cardiac arrest. I mean, sure, be a slut at a bar or club. Whatever! But at 2:00_ _in the freaking morning, at a hospital?_ _What kind of person does that! Let's think…quite possibly, I don't know, a whore! _

_Now Danny, he's very nicely dressed. He looks like something out of a Calvin Klein magazine add, with jeans that fit him rather nicely and a polo shirt that matched the color of his grey eyes. Danny flashed me a smile and I was reminded of Tommy. _

_Besides being Tommy's clone, Danny is really sweet and is nice…which is all nice and all, but his eyes were undressing me as he did so. EEEWWWWW! Alicia Quincy just stared at me like scum under her shoe and preceded to ignore me, which is fine by me! She turned to Georgia_ _and talked, I didn't pay attention as to what. I personally, don't care what the woman has to say. Danny, on the other hand, I can't get him to ignore me. He keeps looking at me like he's undressing me with his eyes, and then he starts to get this smirk…ya know, the one Tommy gets when he's satisfied about something…AAAHHHH! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Tommy's brother likes me! shudders OMG! Danny just sat down next to me…he just flashed me that smile, and it made me think of Tommy and how he might never smile that smile at me again, and…Don't cry Jude…don't cry, damn it! I don't want to cry before Tommy's brother! Who is looking at me like a juicy steak! shudder Oh no, he's realized I'm crying…I think he's gonna hug me! Help!_

_Oh thank the stars and all that is rock and roll! As soon as Danny went to put his arms around me, ya know in a 'comforting' hug, the doctor came out, yes Tommy's doctor! After nearly 3 hours, since the accident, I'm finally hearing how Tommy is. _

_The doctor began rambling off what was wrong with him and it only made my head spin. I guess I should have listened to mom and paid closer attention in chemistry…biology…health…and hell, any science class for that matter. Once the doctor left, I guess Danny, surprise surprise, noticed I looked confused and said, in a very smug voice "In other words, my brother is in a coma, which is caused by a cranial bleed, ya know, a bleed in his head, possibly near the brain, which has caused some swelling in the brain and if it worsens, they'll hafta remove a piece of his skull to relieve the pressure, along with other injuries, which, next to that, are rather minimal." He looked pleased with himself and I stared at him in disgust. I mean, I never got along with Sadie that much, but if a doctor told me she was comatose and had cranial bleeding, I'd be a bit upset!_

_And then! Alicia has the NERVE to pull a concerned sister act, and pull the, I'm family, thing and now she's in the hospital room, visiting her brother she probably hasn't talked to in a decade, could probably care less about, and I'm out in the waiting room, freaking out! That bitch! She has some nerve to pull out the fake tears and she and Danny left together to go see their brother. _

_Ooooohhh, am I ever gonna give it to her…Oh look, they're leaving! My turn!_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Happy New Year all my fabulous reviewers! I didn't get a chance to post this b4 the new year, as I kind of suspected, but I'm sure the wait is worth it! I officially love chapter 5, my beta gave me a good idea how to end the chapter, so I hafta re-write it and have her look at it to make sure it reads good. :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter…it seems the message board I'm also posting this story on, the interest has seemed to have dwindled, so I'm starting to wonder if I'm getting boring or something. sighs I promise, chapter 5 is loads better; Jude even sings another song again…so keep with me, the pace is picking up…I just hope interest doesn't dwindle here as well…

**Chapter 4**

Jude walked down the hall and paused as she reached the door to Tommy's room. She took a deep breath and entered the room, and gasped at what she saw, tears coming to her eyes.

In the center of the room was a solitary hospital bed which Tommy lay prone on. His bed was surrounded by machines that gave off beeps and bleeps every few seconds. There were several tubes and wires running in and out of his body, some she recognized from watching ER, the IV, feeding tube, respirator, and the rest…she knew they had something to do with saving his life, but she couldn't comprehend their purposes. His head was wrapped in white bandages, completely covering his dark hair. His cheeks were cut and bruised, but she knew it was him.

She let out a soft sob as she moved closer to the bed. Her eyes studied his form and her mind spun. She wanted to take his hand, but she was afraid of hurting him more by doing so. She sat down in a chair that was positioned next to the bed and she sat there, crying silently to herself.

The door opened and a nurse stepped in. She checked the machines and recorded something down on a clipboard. She turned to Jude.

"It helps if you talk to them." She said, a sweet smile on her face. Jude nodded, and took a shaky breath. The nurse seemed to have read her mind and placed a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder. "You can take his hand too…it won't hurt him…if anything, it'll let him know you're here." She said, and walked towards the door. Jude turned her head and as the nurse's hand touched the door knob, Jude managed to say

"Thanks."

The nurse turned and smiled sadly at her. "You're welcome." And left the room. Jude took a shaky breath and reached out and took Tommy's hand, gently and carefully, as if her touch would break it. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

"Come on Tommy, you hafta wake up…" She said, tears falling down her face. "We have an album to finish ya know…you can't get out of it this easily." Jude said, sniffing and she took a shaky breath to hold back her sob. "I need you Tommy…I can't do this without you. We tried this before, remember? I need you. My music is nothing without you; even if you say you do nothing…you do. You're my inspiration, my mentor, my co-writer…my partner…my lover…" Jude let out another sob and it was a long time before she could say anything else. "You see Tommy…I need you. None of this matters if I can't share it with you. I love you too much to loose you." Jude said, tears streaming heavier down her face. She was silent and couldn't say anything more.

The only sounds in the room were Jude's shaky sobs and the beeping machines.

_March 22, 2008_

_3:05 am_

_Tommy's Hospital Room_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't stop crying. I came in here, and I knew it was going to be bad, but I never expected this. When I stepped into the room, I was greeted with the various beeps of the machines. Tommy lay in the center of the room on the hospital bed and I barely recognized him. There's so many wires and tubes, I was afraid to touch him. His head is wrapped in thick bandages and his face has a couple of small cuts on it. I couldn't see the rest of his body, I don't think I'd want to. I walked slowly to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. _

_I just stared at him a moment, taking everything in. His face is so pale, and he looks almost like he's sleeping…only he's not. Georgia told me to go home, to get some rest…that the hospital would call me if any changes happened. She doesn't understand. I can't leave. I can't leave here without him. I'm determined to make sure Tom Quincy doesn't give up on life…not now. It might seem selfish, but I need him, and I won't let God or the powers-that-be, take him away from me. Not now, not ever. _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Two Things, I'm glad you guys are liking this fic! Yay! And secondly, the song, Love is Broken is owned by So Weird and was sang by Mackenzie Phillips (Molly Phillips on the show) and I did make some lyric adjustments. Where it says "it's dark outside and the world's asleep" it's supposed to be, it's dark outside and the baby's asleep. Now, I changed it, b/c T and J don't have a baby…yet…quite possibly there's going to be a sequel to the sequel, have an idea and everything, courtesy of my beta after I told her the rough outline of this fic (gonna be shorter than Two Worlds : ( ). And, back on track, another lyric adjustment I made was where It says walking in the Toronto city snow, it's supposed to be NYC snow (New York City, for those who don't know the abbrev) and again, lyric change felt necessary. Other wise, I don't own that song, just love it lots! This chapter itself is 6 pages long, the longest, I think, of any story I've ever wrote! ANYWHO! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, if you even bothered to read my ramblings, I think this is the longest yet and if you didn't read it, than I'll know by the end, cuz I already mentioned a follow up fic to this ;) Hope you all enjoy and I'll 'shut up' so you can read my fic!

OH! Last thing! I promise! I have no clue when chap 6 will be up…I'm currently attempting to write it, not really liking it, but my beta says the opening is good, I think it's crap, so I'm gonna work on it later…get more creative juices flowing.

**Chapter 5**

_April 5, 2008_

_3:26 pm_

_Dear Diary_

_I know it's been awhile since my last entry, but I've been busy. Tommy's still in the hospital. He hasn't woke up and the doctors don't seem to positive he's ever going to. After spending 3 consecutive days in the hospital, Kwest managed to convince me to go home and rest, but only because he promised to stay with Tommy and to call if anything changed. It's been two weeks, and still no change. Nothing._

_It's strange, because the whole world is still going on like nothing happened. I can't stop thinking about him, wondering if he's ok, when he's going to wake up, when he's going to wake up, and the world is just going about its own business. It's almost like he doesn't matter to anyone but me. I know it's not true, but everyone is back to work. It seems I'm the only one who can't...and I won't give up until he's awake and here with me._

_Georgia tried convincing me to come to work and work on some tracks with Kwest, but I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't focus right now, not on anything but him and his recovery. I just hope he wakes up soon. I don't know how long I can do this…how long I can keep this up._

April 12, 2008

Jude stepped into the studio for the first time in over two weeks. She couldn't bring herself to come here, but she had to record a song she just wrote. She knew it would bother her until she did. As she walked through the halls to Studio A, the staff of G Major stopped her and offered condolences and regrets. Jude thanked them, but headed into the studio where Kwest was waiting for her. When she stepped in, her guitar over her shoulder, Kwest glanced up from the soundboard.

"you sure you wanna do this?" Kwest asked, knowing she hadn't left Tommy's bedside unless she had to. Jude nodded.

"I need to do this." She said. Kwest nodded. They had talked about the song earlier that day; Jude was doing it acoustic, like Skin, only this was a whole pain in her voice. She stepped behind the soundproof glass, and got herself ready. She took a deep breathe and glanced up to Kwest, nodding. Kwest signaled her he was ready and she strummed the first couple chords, light, almost like a lullaby, and then got fast and powerful and back again, the chords were filled with pain, sadness, and a slight hint of anger. It was choppy and not professional; it sounded as if it was the first time she ever picked up a guitar, but it was strangely beautiful as it slipped back into it's lullaby like melody. Her voice conveyed a pain she never was able to convey before and Kwest was hypnotized into silence. Her song was like a train wreck. Strangely beautiful, but at the same time…it made him want to cry with its meaning.

"It's dark outside and the world is asleep

You're going for a ride

Why is it black?

What is this tingle on the back of my neck?

It's cold outside and the fire's burned out

You're going for a ride

Don't go

Walking down the sidewalk

In Toronto City snow

A stranger brushed against us

His face was all in shadows

A shiver ran right down my spine

I pulled your arm through mine

Shut my eyes and I can see

The night I whispered tenderly

Your breath is still on my lips

Your touch is on my fingertips

Your tears are still on my cheek

Your voice still makes me weak

Gifts I will never give to you

Lives I will never live with you

Words that'll never be spoken

The moment I lose you

Love is broken

Love is broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Didn't want to love you

Didn't want to go that deep

Didn't want a dream to come true

Just to lose it while I sleep

Every night I held you tight

Don't take him from me now

Every day I'd wake and say

I've got to keep it one more day

Thank you

Thank you for this day

Gifts I will never give to you

Lives I will never live with you

Words that'll never be spoken

The moment I lose you

Love is broken

Love is broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Walking down the hallway

Turning off the lights

You hold me

But it's time to say goodnight

Your breath is still on my lips

Your touch is on my fingertips

Your tears are still on my cheek

Your voice still makes me weak

Gifts I will never give to you

Lives I will never live with you

Words that'll never be spoken

The moment I lose you

Your breath is still on my lips

Your touch is on my fingertips

Your tears are still on my cheek

Your voice still makes me weak

Gifts I will never give to you

Lives I will never live with you

Words that'll never be spoken

The moment I lose you

Love is broken

Love is broken

Love is broken

Love is broken"

Jude finished the last melodies, and Kwest noticed that while she sang, she had tears welling up in her eyes. At last last strum of her guitar, Jude let out a broken sob. Kwest leaped out of his chair and entered the recording booth. He stepped cautiously to Jude and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jude snapped her head to him, gasping slightly, as if she forgot he was even on the other side of the glass. Kwest gave her a look of sympathy and she turned to him, and threw her arms around Tommy's best friend and continued to cry. Kwest held her, wondering what the young singer would do if the love of her life didn't make it. At that moment, Kwest wished he was the one in the hospital. He knew it should have been. If he had been paying more attention, Tommy wouldn't be in a coma and he could be here, with her. It wasn't right and he would forever feel guilty for the couple's stolen time.

Jude's sobs quieted and Kwest let her go. Jude let out a sniff and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," She muttered, feeling embarrassed for breaking down.

"Don't be," Kwest said, giving her a sad smile. "That song…wow." Kwest said, not being able to say anything else about it. Jude sniffed.

"It just…came to me." She said, and took a shaky breath. "Did it come out ok?" She asked. Kwest shook his head.

"I'll hafta check." He said, and added "You going to be ok?" Jude shook her head negatively.

"I'm better now, but I won't be ok until he wakes up." Jude stated honestly. Kwest nodded. Jude let out a sigh. "I'm going to go and freshen up…you should check the track." Jude stated, getting up out of her seat and walking towards the bathroom. Kwest's eyes followed her the whole time, his gaze full of worry and concern for the singer.

Jude pushed the bathroom door open and stepped over to the mirror. She glanced at her reflection and barely recognized the girl who stared back. She let out another sniff, and looked away from her haunted eyes and ran some water in the sink and splashed her face. Once done, she placed her hands on the sink and leaned her weight into it and let her head hang.

She honestly had no idea where that song had come from. She had woken up this morning and it was there, ready to be wrote. She never actually wrote out the lyrics, just strummed out a couple chords and called Kwest to have him record the song. She never sang it, never really played it until that moment. She took a couple deep breaths and stepped back out of the restroom.

Once in the hall, EJ and Georgia came running up to her, big grins on their faces. Jude suppressed a groan. She couldn't deal with their publicity things at the moment. She turned and ran out of the building. She didn't want to deal with all of this right now. She didn't care how the track turned out and tears still blurred her vision as she loped out to her car. She leaped in and raced to the hospital, squealing her tires as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Jude raced to the hospital, parked in her usual parking spot (or close to) and walked through the halls, mechanically, and stopped once she stepped into a lone room. She stared at the figure on the bed, marveling how Tommy's color seemed to have came back and how some of the bandages had been taken off his body and his head wasn't wrapped as thickly.

Jude stepped over to the bed, carefully and quietly, as if she was afraid to wake him. She laughed bitterly as she realized what she was doing and felt tears fall down her face again. She let out a broken sob and climbed carefully into the bed and curled up next to Tommy, her face buried in his chest, one arm around his midsection, the other holding his arm around her. She felt oddly comforted in this position and her sobs stopped and tears still ran down her face. She lay next to her boyfriend, marveling in the comfort he could offer, even when comatose. She felt oddly relaxed and felt the taxing days taking its toll on her. She felt her eye lids grow heavy and she gave into sleep, feeling peaceful for the first time in over a month.

Jude didn't know how long she slept, but she woke to feeling a hand playing with her hair. Her brain didn't register it and she smiled sweetly, forgetting for a moment where she was. When realization hit her, she glanced up and gaped at what she saw. Tommy's blue eyes were open and staring back at her, an odd expression on his face. She smiled brightly at him and threw her arms around him again in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" She said, smiling brightly into his chest again. She felt him stiffen slightly under her and she was afraid she was hurting him and moved away, but not getting out of the bed.

"Jude…" Tommy said, looking slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. Jude felt her blood run cold for a moment. She stared at him incredulously.

"You were in a car accident…I was worried about you." Jude said, feeling something was off about him and she couldn't place it.

"That still doesn't explain why…" Before Tommy could utter another word, a doctor entered the room. Jude jumped off the bed and beamed at the doctor, pushing their odd conversation out of her mind for a moment. The doctor looked pleased to see Tommy awake and ushered Jude out of the room so he could run some tests. Jude left the room, feeling relief flood over her. He's going to be ok…She thought, smiling at the realization. She frowned a moment after. Why was he looking at me that way…Jude thought, and thought more on the subject. He acted almost like…She couldn't bring herself to continue the thought. No, you're just imagining things, She chided herself. You've watched too many soap operas and they're playing with your mind…Tommy's just confused about the accident that's all…he probably thought I would be at the studio or something…no big. She reasoned, not wanting to realize the awful truth that was staring at her in the face. The doctor stepped out of the room, and Jude looked at him, her eyes apprehensive.

"Ms. Harrison.."

Moments later, the door opened and the doctor walked over to Jude, looking slightly grim.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Jude asked, feeling her heart sink.

"Ms. Harrison"

"Call me Jude." Jude stated, not wanting to deal with being formal.

"Jude then, I believe Tommy is suffering from mild amnesia." He said, and added "The good news is, I believe the memory loss to be temporary, but we're going to run some tests to make sure."

"How temporary is temporary?" Jude asked, feeling concerned.

"We don't know. He could remember everything in ten minutes, ten hours, a day, a week, even a year or more. There's just no way to know. In some instances, he could very well possibly not regain a single memory that he has lost. Rare, but it happens." The doctor said, and Jude let the information process in her brain.

"How much memory loss is there? I mean, he knew who I was…"

"I asked him what date it was, and he answered…" The doctor glanced back at his notes "September 15, 2005."

Jude's mind worked out the math, she had won the instant star competition on September 2, and played for the first time at the Viper Palace on the 5th…and they recorded 24 hours and worked on I'm In Love With My Guitar during the rest of September. Her heart sank as she realized that he barely knew her, barely remembered her.

"Thanks…" Jude said, feeling her world crash around her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry it's been a few days since the last update, but life has gotten hectic. I'm trying like crazy to finish this fic off, but it's hard when my friends suddenly think I need a social life or something. I'm glad you all liked chapter 5 and I hope you all enjoy this one. I can officially say (unless ideas take this fic in another direction) I have the last chapters all outlined, and this fic will be approximatly, 13 chapters in length, as I said before, unless some ideas change or the way the chapters flow, I might hafta add another chapter or 2 in before the end. We'll see though. I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this fic, and now, for the long-awaited chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jude watched the doctor as he left her alone. Jude took a shaky breath and gathered her thoughts for a moment. She felt shocked but deep down, she knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. Tommy was…off, to say the least, she just didn't want to see it. She took a deep breathe and composed herself. She needed to be strong for once in her life, strong for herself, for him. Someone had to be.

She reached out and touched the handle, pausing for a moment before turning it, painfully slow, and opening the door and stepping into the room and closing the door with a soft click behind her. She glanced at Tommy who was sitting up in bed, staring out the window, frowning in thought. She put on a small smile and said, as cheerily as she could "Hey," but she knew it sounded slightly disappointed. Tommy's gaze darted back to her, as if he hadn't noticed she was in the room.

"Hey," He said, looking slightly awkward. Jude stepped over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, not wanting to invade his personal space, though it killed a piece of her to do it. "Three years, hu?" Tommy said, his voice light, trying to break up the awkward silence to no avail. After a moment's pause, Tommy continued. "Can I ask how the album turned out?"

"It went double platinum within the first six months." Jude answered, smiling at the memory. Tommy looked impressed and pleased with the knowledge.

"I probably already said it, but Congratulations." Tommy said, looking apologetic as he said the words.

"It's ok," Jude said, feeling a pull at her heart as she lied through her teeth. It wasn't ok that he didn't remember her. Of all the things they went through together, he didn't remember one of them, and it killed her not to be in his arms, kissing him once again.

"I don't want to offend you or just assume things…" Tommy trailed off, frowning slightly. "Well…why where you in my bed when I woke up?" Tommy asked and added quickly "You don't have to answer if you don't want to.."

"No, it's ok." Jude said, her voice slightly pained. "Before your accident" Tommy broke her off with a dead pan.

"Please tell me the Viper wasn't involved." Jude glared at him.

"No, Kwest was driving." Tommy looked relieved.

"Oh thank god!"

"I swear you love that car more than you love me…" Jude muttered, looking away from him and gazing at the floor.

"Hey, that car is swe-did you just say what I think you said?" Tommy asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Before your accident, we had been dating for an official four months." Jude stated, staring into his blue eyes, hoping that he would remember something, anything about them and their time together. Even if he just remembered that he loved her, she would take that. They could make new memories together, but she didn't know if she could handle him not remembering the basic fact that he loved her…possibly always had, but he was afraid to admit it, definitely to her, but she suspected to himself as well.

Tommy searched her eyes for any glimpse of a lie, but all he found was warmth and love reflecting back in them. Her eyes, in that moment, scared him shit-less. He wouldn't deny the fact that he had commitment issues, and it was definite that there was some kind of commitment there with this girl, and that thought scared him, possibly more than the seven year age difference. He looked away from her eyes, unable and unwilling to loose himself in her soulful depths.

"You don't remember," Jude stated, feeling tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"No, I don't." Tommy said honestly, and Jude detected a hint of fear, and regret, in his voice. She didn't know what had caused the tone change. She suspected it was a fear of her, but it could have been a fear of not remembering. Maybe a combination of the two.

The pair sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, Tommy of how this girl-woman, made him feel and Jude remembering their brief time together as a couple. As they sat in silence, exhaustion seemed to over take the pair, Tommy was the first to yawn and Jude followed suite, scolding him.

"Stop that, don't you know it's" She yawned "contagious?" Tommy grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He stated, not looking all that apologetic.

"Tommy?" Jude asked, before he nodded off to sleep. He looked over at her, eyebrows raised in question. "Would you…I just…" She took a deep breath and spit out her question. "Do you care if I stay with you?" She asked, looking shyly away.

"Jude," Tommy said, at first exasperated, but then he remembered how he felt when he woke up with her lying next to him and he repressed a small smile. He sighed sadly and stated "I don't want to…" He frowned, considering how to say his next words. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea…I don't remember being your boyfriend and I don't think I can handle a relationship at the moment…with all the other stuff going on." He paused and Jude felt her heart sink. He's gonna break up with me, She thought, mentally preparing herself for the words to come. She bit her lip and felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from him and willed herself not to cry, not yet. "I don't want to break up…parse, it's just…can we just be friends for now? And work back up to…whatever relationship we have, the one you remember?" Tommy said, watching her compose herself. Jude glanced up at him, her eyes showing her confusion.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"Let's think of it as putting the relationship part of the relationship on hold," Tommy paused. "That made more sense in my head…"

"No, I get it. No romantic stuff, for now, anyway." Jude stated, giving a relieved sigh. "I can do that." She added. It would be hard, but she could deal. As long as she was with him, she can handle anything. Tommy gave her a relieved smile. He didn't want to see her cry…crying girls scared him more than commitment does. "Can I still stay with you?" She asked, looking nervous as she asked the question.

"Yeah, it's fine." Tommy said, not wanting to argue, or see her cry, that would be bad. Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tommy tensed at first, as if afraid of the power the eighteen year old possessed, but after catching a whiff of her hair, he felt oddly at peace. The rest of the world seemed to slip away, and all there was, was just him and her. Jude let go of him and gave him a sheepish look. Once she left his arms, he felt strangely cold and alone. It was a feeling he had never felt before and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Sorry," She muttered, glancing away.

"It's ok," Tommy said, and leaned to catch her eyes. "I may not remember being your boyfriend, but you do…it's fine." Tommy stated, and gave her a reassuring smile. His words had a hidden motive to it. He wanted to explore this new found feeling with Jude, but he didn't want to rush into it. He had a feeling it was going to be something that would take awhile to get used to. Tommy felt his eyes grow heavy and he moved over slightly so Jude could join him again. She smiled at him and curled up next to him, her head on his chest, and his arms slid around her, almost like they had a mind of their own. Jude glanced up at him, and gave him a sweet smile and he felt his heart skip a beat.

What's this girl doing to me? He wondered, as she lay her head back down. He wanted to contemplate further, but exhaustion overtook him and he followed Jude into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey all, I'm back, again, with chapter 7! Hope you guys like this one and I'm currently working on chapter 8 and 9 so I may have 8 up later today. :D Hope you enjoy! (wow, I think this is my shortest a/n of the whole fic, including two worlds)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

All he could see was red. In his sleep haze, he moved his head slightly to figure out what he was staring at. After a moment, he realized it was Jude's hair and smiled slightly to himself. As his head began to clear (though still slightly fuzzy from pain medication), he became conscious of their current position. Jude was curled up next to him, her head laying on the crook of his shoulder, one arm flung lazily over his chest, and one leg over his hips, a position she took from sleep, and his arms had slid around her waist. He quickly unwrapped his arms, feeling slightly awkward and brushed her hair away from his face.

Jude let out a groan and Tommy panicked slightly as the teenager woke up, and turned her head to look up at him. She smiled happily at him and then, after a moment for realization to set in, her smile fell and she untangled herself from him, muttering an "I'm sorry".

Before Jude finished getting off the bed, and before either could say another word to each other, the door to the room opened and Alicia and Danny stepped in. Tommy let out a groan, which sounded rather torturous, and watched as his siblings stepped into the middle of the room.

Alicia eyed Jude as she got out of the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Danny stared at Jude like she was meat and Tommy found himself wanting to smack his brother, hard.

"I see your little whore wasted no time…" Alicia stated, looking at Jude in disgust. Jude glared at the older woman but said nothing.

"Alicia"

"Yes, yes, I know Thomas." Alicia stated, waving a hand dismissively and rolling her eyes. "You love her," She spat, almost like the words were curses and rolled her pretty eyes.

"Hey, Jude." Danny said, staring at Jude, or rather, Jude's chest.

"Hi," Jude stated, looking uncomfortable. Jude glanced over at Tommy. "I'll let you talk to your siblings…I'll see you later." She said, and dashed out of the room before Tommy could object to her leaving.

"Damn," Danny said, his voice full of admiration as he looked back at his brother. "That is one" Tommy's icy glare stopped Danny in mid sentence.

"Really, Thomas, what do you see in that…girl?" Alicia stated, and Tommy just shrugged. He could say a lot of things about Jude, but he didn't know exactly what made him fall in love with her. He always was attracted to her, that much he knew, but she was out of bounds. First, because of their jobs. He couldn't pursue a relationship because it wouldn't be politically correct and it could become awkward, something he wanted to avoid. Secondly, the seven year age difference was a big factor, especially about the part where she wasn't exactly legal. Alicia sighed and said nothing else.

The trio fell into a sudden silence and wasn't a welcome one.

"So, uh, how's mom and dad doing?" Tommy asked. He didn't know if the family relations had changed in three years, but he knew he would still be an outcast; he always was. Before he began producing, his parents had told him he was written out of the family will and shouldn't expect anything unless he got a real job. He didn't care; he didn't need their help or support. Never had, never will.

"Busy as always…" Danny answered with a shrug. The siblings talked briefly before Danny and Alicia left Tommy alone. Once Tommy was alone, he mentally thanked the doctor for keeping his condition silenced. He didn't want anyone but those closest to him to know about the memory loss. It made life easier that way. He sighed and found his mind drifting towards Jude.

**April 16, 2008**

Tommy and Kwest stepped into his apartment. The doctors still didn't want Tommy to drive; not until they could be sure he wouldn't be driving and suddenly get his memories back.

Tommy glanced around and noticed a few changes, mostly new cds and movies, but as he glanced at the picture frames, he noticed most of them were of Jude, or him and Jude together. One particularly caught his eye, one of him and Jude kissing and he felt his eyes linger on it for a moment before he snapped himself back to reality.

"You gonna be ok man?" Kwest asked, coming up behind Tommy. Tommy let out a sigh.

"I'm just…confused." Tommy stated, glancing around his apartment, which was so familiar, yet foreign at the same time. He crossed the floor and sat down heavily on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Need to talk?" Kwest asked, coming over and sitting next to his friend.

"I don't know Kwest…I mean, I guess I was in this car accident, and I wake up, and it's three years later, and this girl…she does something to me…I can't stop thinking about her and" Tommy let out a groan of frustration, and leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "How can I have feelings for a girl I don't even remember?" Kwest was silent for a moment, thinking on his word choice. He lay a hand on his friends shoulder, and Tommy turned his gaze to Kwest.

"You might not remember her up here," Kwest stated, tapping his own head, and added "but you do here." Kwest tapped his hand over his heart and Tommy just stared at him.

"That doesn't help." Tommy muttered, looking exasperated. Kwest sighed.

"And that's why I'm seeing a therapist…" He muttered.

"Whoa, you're in therapy?" Tommy stated, looking appalled.

"Dude, with trying to solve all _your_ problems, who wouldn't be?" Kwest stated, with a wink. Tommy glared at his friend. "Seriously, though, you sound as whipped as you did before you went comatose."

"Great, now I'm pathetic." Tommy stated, shaking his head. "This conversation just keeps getting better and better." Tommy paused for a moment. "So, what do I do?"

"That's up to you." Kwest stated. "I can't help you here man. I've never had memory loss over the girl I love. All I can say is, you need to do what feels right."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Tommy stated, a dead pan expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey all! I am sorry for the delay in chapter 8, I was going to post it last night, but we had an incident at our house involving our subpumb blowing and water filling up the crawlspace, about 5 inches surrounding our house, and flooding the neighbor's lawn too...it was great! Well, not to my parents, but I was highly amused. Oh, and a word of advice, if a similar situation arrises for any of you, don't crack a bunch of castle and moat jokes...or state that the swamp thing, Nessie (the lockness monster), or the sea monster...yeah, they don't appreciate it too much...amused the heck out of me, but my parents, especially my dad, didn't like it too much...anywho! Here is chapter 8, and I'm going to go and work on chapter 9 so I can hopefully get it posted before I start school again on Thursday.

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
_April 20, 2008  
3 days before Jude's Birthday_

Tommy and Jude were in the studio, working on a new song for her album. They were both stuck on what to write a song about, so they eventually gave up and used the time to just talk. The last couple of days had been hectic and the couple rarely had a chance to have a moment to themselves.

They were relaxed and laughing at a joke Jude had made when EJ popped her head in and demanded Jude's presence to go over party plans. Jude groaned and followed the PR Manager out of the room with an apologetic look to Tommy. Once she was gone, Tommy sighed and stared out at the recording booth, a slightly pained look in his eyes. He shook himself of a memory of regret and glanced over at the CDs against the wall. He still hadn't had a chance to listen to Jude's albums. Between getting the cliff notes version of the last three years and he suspected some pieces of the story were left untold, being pestered by the press for a statement on his health, producing the artists he had to, plus working on Jude's album, his days had been filled. He shuffled through CDs quickly and stopped at one that was written in a different handwriting than his own. All that was on it was 'Love is Broken'. Tommy frowned and opened the clear CD case and extracted the disk, staring intently at it.

With a shrug, he popped the disk in the player and adjusted the volume on the soundboard. He frowned at the acoustic melodies. At first, he liked it, but then the rhythm got rough and choppy, and then her voice floated through his mind and he was frozen where he was. Her voice carried so much raw emotion that he could almost feel her pain, her love. This Jude was different from the Jude he remembered. She sounded grown up, mature, her voice in a vocal range he never thought possible of her. Sure, he thought she was great, a natural talent, and all that jazz, but he didn't expect her to completely unfold like this.

The song ended and Tommy instantly knew the pain his accident caused her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the younger woman.

"What'd you think?" A small voice said. Tommy started and spun around, seeing Jude in the doorway, her eyes looking slightly haunted as she looked at him. Tommy stared at her a moment, as if he was looking at her for the first time. Gone was the naïve teenager; in three years, she managed to turn into a woman and somehow, it had completely escaped his notice for the last few days. Her question registered in his mind and he shook his head of his thoughts.

"It was great." He said, not really knowing what else to say. Jude nodded slightly.

"I had Kwest record it for me." She stated, walking into the room, not looking into his eyes. It was too painful to look him in the eyes when she knew she wouldn't see his love reflecting into them. She crossed her arms around herself and stared out to the sound booth, her eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. She lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry. She knew she should be thankful he was even alive, but she couldn't help but hate God, fate, life, whatever it was, for taking his memory away from him. She felt a couple tears fall down her face and then a hand was on her shoulder. She jerked her head up and she was staring into Tommy's concerned blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both getting lost in the others eyes. Jude found herself fighting the urge to kiss him. She knew she promised she'd hold out on the romance, but god how it killed to have him standing before her, looking as sexy as always, and her lips could not touch his, her arms couldn't be running through his silky hair, and his arm around her shoulders or hand on the small of her back while they walked.

She didn't know who started it, she guessed it was a magnetic pull that both of them couldn't fight any longer, but their lips met in such desperation. Her arms circled around his neck to pull him closer and his hands circled her waist and pulled her closer to him, not even a millimeter space was between them. They kissed as if it was as necessary as breathing, as if their lips parted, it would be the end of both of them. God I've missed this, Jude thought as she ran her hands up slightly to tangle into his hair.

As they kissed, images flashed through his mind, at first startling him but he couldn't pull away from her. It was like this girl was necessary for living and he wasn't going to deny himself of her. As the intensity of the kiss grew, so did the images. Flash-they were outside, in the rain, she was crying, asking him, pleading him about something-Flash-another concert, they were singing together-Flash-a smile-Flash-a kiss-Flash-"I'm not that guy…"

The images stopped as they pulled away from each other, both gasping for air. They stayed in each other's arms, panting and staring into the other's eyes. Tommy tried to force the flashes in his mind to make any coherent sense. All they were were moments in time, nothing more, nothing solid, but it was a start. Tommy went to open his mouth to tell her when Jude gaped at him and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I just got…"

"It's fine Jude"

"No it's not!" Jude said, running a hand through her hair. "I promised myself I would stay away so you wouldn't go running scared…again! And god! Look what I do!" Jude started pacing.

"Jude"

Before Tommy could say anymore, a knock on the studio caused them both to start and glance at the door. Georgia was leaning into the doorframe, taking in the couple's mussed appearances.

"Jude, if you have a moment…?" Georgia said, her eyes darting from Jude, to Tommy, and back again, as if trying to assess the situation at hand from their appearances.

"Yeah," Jude said, and crossed over to the door.

"Jude"

"We'll talk later Tommy." Jude stated and followed Georgia out of the studio.  
Tommy sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair. What happened back there? He wondered as his mind went back to the kiss. His mind called up the information he received but was unable to make sense of it. He groaned and slammed a fist down on the soundboard in annoyance.

"Whoa man, watch it. We just had that replaced." Tommy glanced over at Kwest and groaned once again before putting his face in his hands. "Uh-ho, that's a Jude groan." Kwest stated, walking over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just tell Dr. Kwest everything…damn, I could make a fortune if I started charging ya…"

Tommy glanced up and glared at his friend, but he ended up smiling and laughing softly so the glare didn't hold much power.

"Shadd uuup man." Tommy stated, looking annoyed, and ran his fingers through his hair, making the man look agitated.

"Sure you don't need to talk…"

"I…I think I might have remembered something…" Tommy stated, looking confused. Kwest looked surprised for a moment and then grinned, happy for his friend. Kwest also couldn't help but feel relieved. He had been feeling guilty over Tommy's memory loss, and if he was starting to remember…it would definitely be a load off his mind.

"Hey, that's great! What brought it on?" Kwest asked, looking very interested in what Tommy had to say. Tommy sighed.

"I think I kissed her…or maybe she kissed me, I'm not really sure on that part…" Tommy stated, frowning for a moment.

"And…?" Kwest stated, looking apprehensive.

"And I got a couple…flashes, snippets of memories really." Tommy said, looking annoyed.

"Did you tell Jude?" Kwest asked, wondering where the girl had gone.

"No, Georgia pulled her out of the room before I could tell her." Tommy stated, looking defeated. Kwest grinned.

"Well…on the plus side, you can tell her you remembered when she, or you whichever it was, kissed you and you remembered, it would only be scientific to see if it would happen again…" Kwest stated, grinning at Tommy. Tommy stared at his friend, an incredulous look on his face, and then laughed.

"I don't see Jude going for that…" Tommy stated, though in the back of his mind, he kind of wished that would happen.

"You know you hafta tell her."

"Tell her what? I remembered her crying in the rain, a random smile, one of her concerts, us singing together-very brief, another random smile, and a kiss? For some reason, that doesn't sound like a lot."

"Better than nothing." Kwest stated, and added "besides, even if you're too stupid to admit it, you know you love her." Tommy stared at Kwest, his eyes questioning. "Please man, I've seen you cry over this girl…" At Tommy's look, Kwest shrugged "ok, not cry, but you've come close a few times…what I mean is, I can recognize the way your eyes light up when we talk about her…see, you're doing it now!" Kwest stated, looking smugly at Tommy. "Tell her!" Kwest insisted, and got up and went to leave the room.

"Where the hell are you going!" Tommy demanded, annoyed at where the conversation ended.

"Unlike some people, I don't get paid to sit around moping about Jude." Kwest stated and pointed up at the clock. "I don't get paid past my normal 8 hours, and I'm officially off the clock. Dr. Kwest is leaving for the day. Please make another appointment." Kwest stated, grinning, and left the room. Tommy glared at his friends retreating back and sighed, thinking of how to tell Jude what little he remembered.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the delay in the update, but I was having issues with this chapter. I still don't really like it, probably my least favorite chapter in all my fics, but I'm dealing with it. I like pieces of it, but I just can't describe clothes...not very well (at least, I don't think so, my beta seems to think the description was fine...) Anywho, I hated the chapter and I just now got it to a point I can put up with it :( I hope it's not too awful for you guys, I promise the next chapter will be 10x better...well...possibly...anywho, I love seeing the reviews! Keep them up and I'll keep on posting! I start school tomorrow, so I don't know exactly when my next update will be, I'm going to aim for the weekend though, but I just can't promise anything.

OH, as an after thought...I do have to warn, there is some stronger language in this chapter, so youngin's beware!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**_April 22, 2008  
__One day before Jude's big 1-9_

Jude was exhausted. EJ was more psyched over this party than any other. It was Jude's 19th, and the older woman was determined to keep the drinks (alcoholic) flowing all night long despite Jude's protests of not wanting any. Besides the drinks, Jude was being bugged on the music, some guests, her wardrobe (EJ had banished her to the mall, and was not aloud to come back to G Major unless she had a "drop dead sexy dress that would make Quincy drool"), food, and other details that EJ was saying she didn't have to worry about, besides to have fun.

So, Jude was currently at the mall, with Sadie, trying to find a nice dress for the evening that wasn't too revealing, but would make EJ happy. Although, nothing ever really made EJ happy…except for the time she dated Shay and when Tommy announced the two of them were dating. I guess EJ actually kissed Tommy or something and squealed in delight and then promptly burst into tears and sobbed with happiness.

Sadie and Jude were currently at the, rather expensive, Windsor store in the mall, looking at their dresses. Sadie held out a couple to Jude. Jude wrinkled her nose at most of them.

"Sadie, I'm not wearing pink…too low cut…too nun-ish…" and so on. The older sister was getting very annoyed. She and her sister had been searching for hours and Jude couldn't find the dress she liked the most. Sadie had to admit, she was the queen of shopping, but even she was getting annoyed with this shopping trip. Finally, Sadie grabbed a bunch of random dresses off the hangers and shoved Jude into the dressing room, ordering her to try some of them on.

While waiting for Jude to model her first dress, Sadie browsed the racks, seeing if anything popped out for her to wear for that evening. She picked a couple dresses out, and found her size before going to the dressing room to inspect Jude's wardrobe.

Jude stepped out of the dressing room, looking uncertainly at Sadie.

"Yeah, it's hideous! Next!" Sadie ordered, pointing a finger at the dressing room. Jude sighed and turned around. The process continued for another half hour, until the last dress in the stack was tried on.

When Jude stepped out of the dressing room, Sadie gaped at her sister and nearly dropped her stack of dresses she was going to try on. It was simple, yet elegant. The bodice was heart-shaped, not cut low enough to make Jude feel self-conscious, but low enough to show a bit of cleavage. It hugged her in just the right places and the end of the bust was trimmed with rhinestones that sparkled in the light. The skirt of the dress was flowy and frothy; and fell just past her knees and the bottom of the skirt was long on the sides, falling a couple inches below Jude's knees, and rose to an inch or so above the knees in the front and back. It was an emerald green that shown off her red hair and sparkling green eyes. Sadie couldn't help but feel captivated. Jude turned around so Sadie could get a look from the back. It didn't look much different in the back, just that the back of the dress only went to about mid back, leaving the shoulders completely exposed.

"Well?" Jude asked, looking at Sadie apprehensively.

"Wow!" Sadie stated, walking over to her younger sister. "I love it!" She added. Jude nodded in agreement and turned so she faced the mirror. "Tommy's going to die when he sees you."

"You think?"

"Girl, that man will be knocked back into a coma!" Sadie declared, smiling at her sister. Jude turned to Sadie, her smile fading. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry!" Sadie added, realizing what she just said. Jude shook her head and felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted today to be special, she had wanted to share it with Tommy; but he didn't even remember their time together, however brief it was.

"It's ok." Jude muttered, lowering her gaze so Sadie wouldn't see her about to cry.

"No, it's not." Sadie said, setting the dresses down and hugging Jude, and smoothing her hair in a comforting way. "Tommy's going to get his memory back Jude, and you know what?" Sadie asked. Jude glanced up at Sadie. "You're going to be the girl to do it." She said, looking confident.

"Please," Jude stated, looking sad. "Tommy hasn't spoken to me in nearly 2 days."

"Jude, come on, you're both busy…"

"He always found time before."

"Maybe he tried and you were just too busy." Jude sighed, and turned back to the dressing room.

"So, we're agreed on this one?" Jude asked her sister, changing the subject. Sadie nodded and Jude stepped back into the dressing room and closed the door. Sadie sighed and stepped away from the fitting rooms for a moment, looking thoughtful. She had to get a way to get Tommy and Jude to have the perfect evening, and she'd be damned if her little sister didn't have the best 19th birthday ever.

Before Jude stepped out of the fitting room, Sadie heard her sisters phone ringing. She dug in Jude's purse and pulled it out, seeing Tommy's picture on the screen. Sadie smirked and got an evil look in her eyes. She flipped the phone opened.

"Hello?"

"Is Jude there?"

"Nope, she's busy at the moment." Sadie stated, sounding sweet. "What's up Tommy?" There was a slight pause before he answered.

"You're Jude's sister, right? Sa-Sae…"

"Sadie."

"Right, Sadie." Tommy said, not sounding at all apologetic. "Will you let Jude know that I called?"

"Actually, Tommy, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Should I be concerned?" Tommy asked, and Sadie paused for a moment. He sounded almost…actually, very Tommy-like. Not at all like someone who had complete memory loss…and the way he answered the phone before…

"You bastard!" Sadie stated, hanging up the phone on the man and huffed. The jerk actually remembers, and he doesn't tell Jude! Why that scum bag, I outta…Before she could complete her thought, Jude's phone rang again. Sadie glared at the read out a moment, before answering it but not saying anything.

"Sadie, you can't tell her!"

"And why the hell not!"

"Because…can we meet up later? I'll tell you everything." Tommy said, his voice was pleading.

"I really should go and kick your ass Quincy."

"But you won't." He said, sounding cocky.

"Where and when?"

"Diner across from G Major, 2 hours."

"Fine. And it better be good." The older man sighed and said nothing. Sadie took the moment and snapped the phone closed as Jude stepped out of the dressing room, carrying her dress. Jude glanced at Sadie, and noticed her sister holding her cell phone.

"Who called?" She asked.

"Hu?" Jude pointed at her cell phone Sadie was currently holding. "OH! It was a wrong number. No big." Sadie said, handing the phone back to Jude. "Mind if I try a few dresses? Simon's going to come with me tonight."

"Yeah, go ahead." Sadie grinned and skipped off to the dressing room, leaving Jude standing outside to critique the dresses Sadie tried on.

**2 Hours Later**

Sadie stepped into the diner and immediately spotted Tommy in a booth in the back of the small diner. She walked over to him and sat down across from him, not saying a word, just looking at him apprehensively.

"Look, Sadie," Before he could continue, the waitress came over and took their drinks, coffee for Tommy, a diet coke for Sadie and left the pair alone.

"Give me one reason why I don't leave here and tell Jude you're hiding something big from her." Sadie stated, taking a sip of the diet coke.

"I've tried a couple times to tell her…when I started to remember, but…"

"But what? You thought it was better to watch her suffer!"

"I can't believe you think I'd---"

"What am I supposed to think!" Sadie demanded. "It took me one line from a phone call to figure it out, and Jude? She's oblivious. It should be the other way around Quincy." She spat.

"I know Sadie. I'm going to tell her tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?"

"Because…Sadie, do I really have to spell it out to you?" Tommy asked, looking exasperated, and the light in Sadie's head clicked.

"You mean,"

"Yes, catching on?" Sadie nodded, and felt tears sting her eyes.

"Aaaawwwwww" she squealed, and leaped across the table and hugged her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't going to have to interfere, she had a feeling her sister's day tomorrow was going to be the best birthday she ever had.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey all, as promised, here is the post to chapter 10. If you would like to know why the long delay, I just started school again on thursday, and I've been so busy getting my readings and homework done. I really wanted to post this sooner, but it just didn't happen, so I appologize. I'm going to try and get ahead in some readings so it won't be so long between posts. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, even if I thought it was crap. This one is waaayyy better, in my opinion and I'm going to try and post between now and next sunday, but I definatly will be posting on sundays if I don't post any other time. :D Enjoy the chapter and I look forward to seeing your reviews.

I also want to let you know, as some of you saw, there was some technical difficulties with this chapter being posted. I have no clue as to why it wasn't showing up for all of you. I removed the chapter and reposted it several times, but ff.n just hated me on sunday. :( I'm sorry for the further delay and I'm hoping once I'm through here, this chapter will be available to all of you. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I was trying, really, I was...

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_April 23, 2008  
Jude's 19th Birthday_

The stage was set, the guests had arrived, and all they were waiting on was everyone's favorite instant star to appear, rather fashionably late, as usual. Spiederman Mind Explosion was playing one of their newest songs on the stage to entertain the guests, EJ was hopping around between top record execs and the big time guests, Tommy and Kwest were by the stage, supervising Speed and his band, Georgia was on Darius's hand the couple also making their rounds, Kat and Jamie were feeling out of place but were enjoying Speed's music and waiting for their best friend to appear, Victoria and Stuart were being civil to one another and the very pregnant Yvette was complimenting Victoria's dress, and Sadie was bouncing along happily with Simon and dancing to the music. All in all, everyone was having fun and waiting for Jude Harrison, the star of the evening to show up.

When Jude entered from the back of the room, everyone cheered. The young woman couldn't help but smile at all the guests and feel happy to see everyone who mattered. Kat and Jamie both ran over and gave her a hug, and wished her a happy birthday before EJ pulled her away from her friends and made her talk to the 'important people'.

After rounds were done, Jude made her way over to her father and his new wife, who was currently very pregnant. Jude didn't know how far along, she didn't care.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart," Her father said, giving his favorite daughter a hug. Jude smiled at her dad. She still hated him for breaking up their family, but she couldn't hate her father, so she chose to hate Yvette instead.

"Thanks," She said, and was pulled into a conversation with her much hated step-mother. Jude was trying to think up a good excuse to leave the woman and her father when a hand touched her shoulder. Jude turned her head and saw Tommy standing behind her. She smiled at him and her father stared rather disapprovingly at the man who was dating his little girl.

"Tom." Stuart said, extending a hand.

"Mr. Harrison," Tommy said, politely, and shook his hand and the exchange not raising any suspicion in Jude's mind. "If you don't mind, we kind of need Jude for a second…" Tommy said, and Stuart waved them off. As the couple walked away from her father and Yvette, Jude turned to Tommy.

"Thank you!" She praised, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, you didn't look like you wanted to be there much longer…" Tommy said, and Jude notice him glance around, looking rather nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Can…" Tommy shook his head and took her hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little quieter to talk." Jude nodded and followed him out of the lobby of the studio and back to the sound booths. They entered Studio A, and Tommy sighed.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" She asked, feeling panic-y.

"No, just the opposite, I think," Tommy said, glancing at the floor and back at Jude. "The other day, when we kissed"

"I'm sorry about that." Jude said, quickly, feeling her heart sink slightly and a feeling of dread washing over her.

"I'm not," Tommy said, his voice almost inaudible.

"Wait….what?" Tommy sighed and took her hands, and stared into her eyes. She had a stray strand of hair falling into her face and Tommy brushed it away. "You look beautiful tonight." He said, changing the subject. Jude felt a blush run into her cheeks.

"Thanks," She said, and realized the sudden change in subject "Nu-uh, compliments are not going to get you off the hook mister." She stated, poking him in the chest. Tommy laughed and smiled at her, and glanced nervously away again and back into her eyes, feeling himself getting lost in them like so many times before.

"When we kissed, I started to remember some things." Tommy said, and when Jude opened her mouth to question him further, Tommy put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Don't. Hear me out. I didn't get a full memory, just flashes of things, a smile, a kiss, mainly. Nothing big. After that, the memories started to come back…"

"So you remember?" Jude asked, gaping at him.

"Not completely…but mostly." Tommy said truthfully. Jude just continued to gape at him. He remembered. He didn't tell her. She just continued to stare at him, not knowing if she would kiss him, or…

Before she had a conscious thought of it, her hand left her side and connected with his cheek. She glared at him and stormed out of the studio, tears springing her eyes. He remembered. And he didn't tell her, where the only thoughts rising in her mind.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I know! I managed a post! I'm excited! Earlier than expected (wwwaaaayyy earlier! Go me!) Anyway, I was going to post pone this chapter, but I had planned on staying up until 1:00 am (for the fifth day in the row) working on my internet class assignments (managed to finish about 11:30) so I thought I'd post once again since I am so hyped up on sugar to keep myself awake. :D I'm glad you all liked the last few chapters. Those of you who are confused as to what Tommy's intention was for Jude's B-Day, well, the intention ishinted majorlyhere. You'll see what I mean. And it'll confirm alot of your guys's intuitive guesses. Good going!

I know this post is rather...short, but I promise chapter 12 is slightly longer. We're almost done with this fic and then I'll be working on the third part of this series (sadly, I still have no title, I really need to get moving on one...so if anyone has an idea for a title, it'd be much appreciated.)! So, I hope you all enjoy this post, and I'm currently working on getting chapter 12 ready for posting, between my homework for school (have I mentioned I hate professors? honestly! So much readings and homework, it's enough to make a students head spin like the girl from the exorcist!)

Anywho! I think my A/N is longer than the story itself, so I'll 'shut up' now and let you all read! Enjoy the chapter, and kudos if you actually read this...seriously, I'll give you props in the next author note if you actually read this! I would have gave up way before now! Kudos and much applause!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tommy stood in the studio, his hand reached up to rub his cheek. She didn't hit him too hard, just enough to sting and possibly make the area red. His mind replayed the incident, and he couldn't figure it out. He thought she'd be happy he remembered. Tommy hung his head and he realized his tragic mistake. Of course she was happy; she was mad that he kept another secret from her. He groaned in frustration, realizing he made the same mistake as always with her. He sighed and hung his head for a moment. He'd have to talk to her later, right now, it would be too dangerous to do so. He left the studio and as he went to walk back into the party, Kwest looked at Tommy apprehensively.

"Well…"

"She smacked me." Tommy said, sounding defeated.

"What! It wasn't supposed to go that way! What did you do! What did you say to piss her off!" Kwest demanded, glaring at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything! I told her"

"How did you tell her?" Kwest asked, and Tommy gaped at his friend.

"She smacked me, and I guess she had reason to, and you…" Tommy shook his hands and threw his hands up in the air. "Of course I can't do anything right! Not when it comes to her. You should know that by now, I should know that by now!" Tommy said, looking defeated.

"OK, tell me what happened." A female voice stated. Tommy and Kwest turned to see Sadie and Simon standing in the doorway. Sadie turned to Simon, an apologetic look on her face. "Honey, do you mind?" Simon kissed her and walked away from the conspirators. "OK Quincy, what exactly did you tell my sister." Tommy sighed and replayed the moment in the Studio. Sadie nodded and hmmed in all the right places. "I see what's going on…OK boys, leave this to me." Sadie said, looking cocky and walked away from the guys. Sadie stopped and turned back. "Uh…where would she go?" Tommy and Kwest looked at one another and shrugged. Sadie let out an exasperated sigh.

"You guys are hopeless." She stated, and left Tommy and Kwest alone while she went in hunt for her sister.

Tommy and Kwest split up, Tommy to a lone table, Kwest going back to Monica. Tommy surveyed all the happy couples dancing to SME's music, and having a great time. Jude and I should be out there, he thought, feeling miserable. Tommy's mind replayed all the small moments when he tried to tell Jude. All the moments were when they were alone in the studio, but when he worked up the nerve to tell her, she was pulled away by EJ and Georgia, or someone would pull him away to help on the beats for another artist. He found a few moments he could have told her, but really, the whole week had been devoted to get ready for Jude's birthday. He wanted to make this one special, one she'd remember forever and it would cancel out all the bad birthdays of the past.

His hand went into his suit pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He rotated it between his fingers, thinking of what he was going to ask her in that studio before her hand connected with his jaw. He shook his head and pocketed the box, he'd have to save it for a later date, if there would ever be one. A time when they were happily together again, if such a time ever arose. Tommy sighed, feeling defeat wash over him. Kat and Jamie saw Tommy sitting alone and came over to him.

"Where's Jude?" Kat asked, glancing around.  
"I don't know." Tommy said, not wanting to deal with Jude's best friends at the moment. It was bad enough her sister knew how badly he screwed up, he didn't need Jamie Andrews throwing it in his face as well. He stood up and began to make his exit when a small hand touched his arm. Tommy turned and saw Kat staring sympathetically at him.

"She loves you, you know." Kat said, smiling reassuringly at the older man and winking. Jamie stared at Kat, his eyes questioning. Tommy didn't know how to acknowledge Kat's words, but hearing her best friend say she loved him, it lifted a weight from his shoulders he didn't know he had. Tommy just nodded to her and continued to make his way through the crowd, determined he would make them work.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm so glad you're all still enjoying this story, it makes my life so much brighter to see you're wonderful reviews. As a further note: This fic only has one more chapter left to go (going to be posted possibly late next week, depending on how my schedule goes) and then it's over! For this fic, anyway. I'm currently working on the sequel to this fic, Broken Dreams, and another Instant Star fic, which I'm waiting to see some response from my message board readers before I post it here. Please note, because of my school schedule, Broken Dreams probably won't be posted for another couple weeks after the last chapter to this fic is posted. I also did you all a favor and decided not to end this with a huge cliffhanger, though I did think about being evil. I hope you all like this chapter, and one more to go, and then be on the look out for the sequel to this fic, Broken Dreams (the end of the Two Worlds Trilogy) and then my other fic that takes place at the end of Season 1, As Ribbons Fall Away. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He remembered. And he didn't tell her, where the only thoughts rising in her mind as she ran through G Major and out to the roof. She collapsed with a sob and cried. She couldn't believe that he would continue to allow her to suffer for the last two days. He should have said something. Jude thought bitterly. When? A voice in the back of her mind asked her. Before she could think much more on the thought, the roof door opened and Jude glanced over, afraid it would be Tommy, but saw her sister instead. Sadie took one look at her and rushed to her side.

"Hey," Sadie said, giving her a hug.

"He didn't tell me." Jude said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I know Sweetie." Sadie said, smoothing her sister's hair. Jude balked.

"You knew." She spat, and pushed Sadie away from her. Jude stood up and barked out a bitter laugh. "So, that's the big secret, hu? Everyone knew but me." She giggled humorously and Sadie stared at her sister, her eyes worried.

"Jude"

"No!" Jude spat, and turned her back on her sister, still chuckling bitterly. "He told you, before he told me…how sick is that?"

"It wasn't like that"

"Oh, sure it wasn't! What'd you do Sades? Did you offer to comfort him in his memory loss?" Jude turned to her sister, her voice and eyes accusing. "Did he try to resist you? Did he even try?"

"Jude, you know" Jude shook her head, humorously. Sadie paused. "Are you drunk?" She asked. Jude shook her head.

"Not one drink." She said, looking triumphant. "Come on, Sades, you can tell me. How was it fucking your sister's boyfriend?" Sadie glared at Jude and stalked up to her sister, and smacked her across the face. Jude's head spun to the side and after a pause, Jude looked back at her sister, shock registering on her features before the pain.

"Don't you say something about nothing you don't know about. Do you know what? The whole time we were in Europe together, more specifically, Rome, one of the most romantic cities in the world, and it felt like I was there with Dad. Jude, even back then, Tommy was in love with you. He always was, and always will be. Damn it Jude! Open your damn eyes and look at what's in front of you! The man just gave you one of the most romantic moments in your life, and you accuse me of 'fucking' the guy! Give me a break! I do have some morals." Sadie said, her voice dripping with anger. "And you know what? If you would just think for a moment. You're pissed he didn't tell you? Have you ever thought that he tried! Look at your last few days. How many options where there were he could have told you something like this! Furthermore, how much have I worked my ass off to be a better sister to you. Do you think I'd screw it all up over some guy?" Sadie stared at her sister, incredulous. "If you turn your back on him now…then girl, you need some therapy. The man is thoroughly depressed out there. And don't you _dare_ ever accuse me of sleeping with your boyfriends again." Sadie stated, the last part, dripped with warning. She gave her sister a stern look, and stomped off the roof, slamming the door closed behind her.

Jude stood there, alone, feeling the cold pierce through her dress. She had no idea where the words, the thoughts had come from. It just slipped out of her before she knew better. Jude sighed and thought about Sadie's words. Her sister was right, as always. She had been rather busy the whole week and there wasn't much alone time between them. She then remembered their chance conversations. Tommy did try to tell her, she realized it now. His attempts were in vain because she was avoiding him to avoid awkwardness between them since the kiss and EJ and Georgia were constantly pulling her away from him. With these new revelations, Jude hurried off the roof and ran back towards the party to find Tommy, and Sadie, so she could apologize. Before she even got into the room, EJ pulled on Jude's arm and scolded her for leaving her party for so long, and rushed her off to the 'important' guests, ignoring Jude's protests of something more important she had to do.

A couple of hours later, Jude was able to escape from EJ's clutches and went in search of Tommy. She didn't find him, but she saw Sadie with Simon. Jude took a deep breath and walked over to her sister. Sadie had her back turned to Jude, but Simon acknowledged her presence.

"Hey Jude, how's the birthday?" Simon asked, obviously oblivious to the drama that was unfolding earlier in the evening. Sadie turned around, and stared at her sister in annoyance.

"It's ok, Hey Simon? Is it ok if I talk to Sadie alone for a minute?" Jude asked. Simon nodded and kissed Sadie on the cheek and made his way over to the make-shift bar. Sadie crossed her arms and waited for Jude to speak. "Sadie, I'm sorry about earlier…I don't know what came over me."

"It's not ok, Jude, but I'll get over it." Sadie said, giving her sister a small smile. Jude nodded her acknowledgment.

"Hey, have you seen Tommy?" Jude asked her older sister. Sadie looked thoughtful.

"No, not since earlier…" Jude felt her heart sink. "Why?"

"I can't find him…" Jude said, glancing around the crowded area.

"If I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him." Sadie said, and walked over to Simon. Jude sighed and looked around. She walked to the back of the room and saw Kwest and Monica making out in a darker corner.

"Hey, Kwest!" Jude yelled. Kwest and Monica broke apart, looking at Jude in annoyance. "Have you seen Tommy?"

"Jude, kinda busy," Kwest said, turning his attention back to Monica. Jude sighed and walked away from the couple. Where would he be…? She thought, frowning slightly before getting an idea. Jude made her way through the crowd and left the room once more, walking hurriedly through G Major to Tommy's studio, also known as Studio A. She opened the door, but didn't see him inside.  
"Tommy?" She called out, and she waited a moment and heard no response. Jude sighed and went down the hall and knocked on an office door; she'd never actually been inside Tommy's office before, but she knew he had one and where it was. They just always did their work in the studio, it was easier that way. Jude doubted Tommy ever really went in it. There was no response when she knocked on the door. Jude sighed. She tried a few more places she could think of, but didn't find him. She couldn't help but feel disappointment wash over her and she walked back into the party to find Kat and Jamie. As she was looking for her friends, she spotted her original target, leaning up against the bar, talking to Darius and Georgia. Jude felt relief flood over her and she shoved her way through the crowd and towards the trio. As Jude approached, Darius and Georgia turned and left Tommy alone, which worked to her advantage.

She crept up behind him, and tapped a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, Jude placed her hands on his shoulders and stretched up and captured his lips in a kiss. It was rather awkward and it didn't last more than a few seconds before Jude pulled away. Tommy stared at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me…" Tommy said, trying to wrap his mind around the sudden change in Jude's mood. Jude smiled at him.

"Tommy, shut up and kiss me." She said, and he stared at her a moment and then obeyed her command.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is it peeps! The finale (Shattered Anyway) the set up for Broken Dreams:D I hope you guys all enjoy this, oh and btw: you all need to thank Catch1Star for this post...it probably woudn't have been until later this week if we hadn't struck a deal on our message board about posting fics ;) So, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I probably won't post Broken Dreams until around the same time Season 2 aires on The-N, which gives me about two weeks to get it ready to post. :D Hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and if you review, I'll be sure to notify you when Broken Dreams is being posted.

Until the next fic!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Several hours later, the party was wrapped up. The guests had left and slowly, everyone else had filed out of the room, after wishing Jude a happy birthday. Everyone was now out of the building, everyone but Tommy, Jude and Dog, the janitor of G Major Records.

Tommy and Jude attempted to help the older man clean up the place, but he shoed them away and shoved at them with the end of the broom to make sure they left the room. Once in the entryway, Tommy and Jude kissed once again. Once they broke apart, Jude smiled up at Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think this was the best birthday ever." Jude said, laying her head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent. Tommy's arms circled her waist. He didn't say anything, just kissed the top of his head and they stood together for a moment, perfectly content. Jude pulled back and stared back at him with a smile.

"What?"

"This is where I was standing when we first met." Jude said, smiling back at him. Tommy frowned and glanced up at the balcony.

"Sorry I was a jerk." Tommy stated, his eyes looking apologetic.

"You turned out to be right, about the song, about me…" Tommy grinned at her and kissed her. When they pulled back, he smiled smugly at her.

"Of course I was right…" Jude hit him lightly on the arm and Tommy feigned pain.

"You know, if I hit you as much as you hit me, I'd be in jail." Tommy stated, looking annoyed. Jude smiled.

"I know." She paused and her smile got bigger. "Isn't it great?" Tommy's eyes darkened for a moment, and an idea sparked in his head. He smiled evilly at Jude and began tickling her mercilessly on the sides. Jude squirmed and tried to get away from him, but Tommy was too quick for her. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at Jude as her face turned a deep red, almost the color of her hair, and her sweet laugh was broken up by small gasps for air. "Stop" She said, not very forcibly.

"Say please…" Tommy said, not stopping. Jude didn't say anything and he continued his torture.

"Ok, ok…" Jude breathed and said "stop, please…" and Tommy dropped his hands and Jude stood hunched over, trying to catch her breath. The couple stood, staring at each other for a moment. Jude caught her breath and straightened herself. "That was cruel…" Jude said, glaring at him. Tommy just shrugged and he stepped closer to her and took her hands in his.

"Jude"

"Uh-ho." Tommy glared at her. "Sorry," She muttered, realizing he was being serious.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her and Jude nodded.

"I love you too." She said, smiling fondly at him. Tommy fidgeted slightly, feeling nervousness creep up on him. Jude noticed it and watched him closely.

"I know it took me awhile to be ok with our relationship, and I'm sorry for making you wait"

"It was worth it…" Jude insisted, moving her hands and running them up his chest. Tommy shivered and closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her hands on his chest.

"I'm glad you think so," Tommy said, opening his eyes, and placed a hand on her lips, "Don't interrupt? Ok?" He said, and she nodded, realizing something was about to come, something big and she wasn't all too sure she was going to like it. "I realize now, that I loved you from the first time I saw you…girl, you're amazing; the most amazing girl I've ever met. You have the voice of an angel, play the guitar like a devil, and you're an amazing songwriter," Tommy said, and noticed tears welling up in Jude's eyes. No one had ever said those things to her and coming from him…it made her want to cry. "But you're more than that too. At 15, you blew everyone away; you handled everything that was thrown at you better than most who've been in the business for nearly a decade, myself included. You succeeded in not selling your soul the devil and you did things your way or no way…" He smiled remembering some of their fights. "And despite all our odds, here we are, together." Tommy said, smiling at her this time, his eyes loving and hers tearing from the words he just said. "And I don't want to be apart from you again…even when I didn't remember you, I did." Jude looked confused. "Whenever we were together, it felt so right…it still feels right and I don't know if I could go on with my life without you…" Tommy said, and knelt down on one knee. Jude stared down at her, shock and disbelief coming onto her face. Was he….Is he? She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Tommy reached in his pocket and held out a small velvet box to her and Jude had to choke back a sob of happiness. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?" He asked.

Jude was shocked. _He_ wanted _her_. Jude Harrison, the punk girl, the feisty bottled-red-head who took no nonsense from anyone. She couldn't bring herself to answer. She was screaming yes inside, but she couldn't get her vocal cords to work for the first time in her life.

"This is the part where you say, hopefully, yes…" Tommy said, looking weary. Jude grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him up to her. She didn't say anything, but she kissed him with as much passion as she could. The kiss was short, but it left both of them breathless. "So…is that a yes?" Tommy asked, feeling slightly confused. Jude smiled at him and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck. Once the kiss ended, they stayed in their embrace, foreheads resting together, staring directly into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything, just stared happily at each other until Jude began to cry. Tommy watched her a moment, and wiped the tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Yes," She said, smiling brightly between her tears. Tommy smiled back at her and he slipped the simple diamond ring on her finger. Jude stared at it a moment and kissed him once more, never wanting to forget this moment.


End file.
